tabelpediafandomcom-20200215-history
April Amanda Blake
April Blake - ratowniczka medyczna pracująca w Piedmont Atlanta Hospital. Urodziła się w średnio zamożnej rodzinie. Jej rodzice – Amanda i Jason byli aptekarzami. April jest średnim dzieckiem rodziny Blake. Ma starszą siostrę Abby i młodszego brata Henry'ego. Charakter April jest upartą, stanowczą i szczerą osobą. Nie boi się mówić co myśli. Woli powiedzieć bolesną prawdę niż kłamać. Ma wybuchowy charakter i nie znosi być lekceważoną. Bywa apodyktyczna i dosyć łatwo ją wytrącić z równowagii. W stosunku do obych jest na początku nieufna jednak dosyć szybko przywiązuje się do ludzi. Potrafi działać w zespole ale nie łatwo się podporządkowuje. Lubi działać według jasno określonego planu ale gdy musi- potrafi improwizować. Robi to co uważa za słuszne, nie zawsze dbając o konsekwencje swoich czynów. Jest choleryczna i mściwa, nie zapomina wyrządzonych jej krzywd. Gdy ktoś jej zalezie za skórę to nie popuści. Mimo wszystko to optymistka, jej szklanka jest „zawsze do połowy pełna”. Może się wydawać gruboskórna i nieczuła lecz przy bliższym poznaniu okazuje się ciepłą i życzliwą osobą której leży na sercu dobro innych. Historia Urodziła się w średnio zamożnej rodzinie. Amanda i Jason Blake posiadali niewielką aptekę na przedmieściach Atlanty. Nie pławili się w luksusach, wiedli raczej skromne życie ale nigdy nie brakowało im na tak przysłowiowy kawałek chleba. Państwo Blake posiadali trójkę dzieci- najstarszą Abby, średnią April i najmłodszego synka Henry'ego. Stosunki April z rodzicami można było określić jako dobre, nie była córeczką tatusia jak Abby ani oczkiem w głowie mamy jak Henry ale nie czuła się niekochana i zaniedbana. Jako średnie dziecko w rodzinie powinna była odgrywać rolę mediatora między najstarszym a najmłodszym rodzeństwem ale... No właśnie powinna. Ale tego nie robiła. April od najmłodszych lat wdawała się wszystkim we znaki. Była kłótliwa i buntownicza, jeśli ktoś coś stłukł w domu wszyscy wiedzieli czyja to była wina. W przeciwieństwie do łagodniejszej siostry i potulnego braciszka April zawsze miała problemy w szkole, zazwyczaj z nauką. Nie przykładała się do lekcji i lubiła wagarować. Wszystko zmieniło się gdy ojciec dziewczyny umarł gdy ona miała 11 lat. Jej charakter uległ zmianie o 180 stopni. Stała się cicha i spokojna, często bywała nieobecna duchem. W tych trudnych czasach dużym wsparciem była dla niej siostra która stała się najbliższą jej osobą. Jej matka pracowała dwa razy ciężej niż poprzednio ale nie poświęcała swoim córkom tyle uwagii ile powinna była. Całą miłość przelała na najmłodszego syna tak podobnego do swojego męża. To sprawiło, że April i Abby odsunęły się od rodzicielki. W wieku 13 lat April wstąpiła do kółka strzeleckiego w swojej szkole. Okazało się, że ma naturalny talent do broni palnej. Dzięki doskonałemu skupieniu i zawziętości wygrywała wiele zawodów. Wróciła z powrotem do siebie. Odżyła. Po skończeniu liceum i collegu April chciała iść na studia medyczne ale z powodu wysokich kosztów akademii musiała zrezygnować. Udało jej się dostać na ratownictwo medyczne która ukończyła z bardzo dobrym wynikiem. Kolejnym ciosem w życiu April była wiadomość, że jej brat Henry dostał się na uniwersytet medyczny. Okazało się, że matka nagle znalazła pieniądze by wspomóc swoje najmłodsze dziecko. Kiedy April się o tym dowiedziała zerwała wszystkie kontakty z matką, która ograniczyła jej możliwośći rozwoju na rzecz ukochanego synka (który i tak nie skończył tych studiów). Podjęła pracę w Piedmont Atlanta Hospital. W czasie swojej pracy doszło do przykrego incydentu- jej bliska koleżanka została zabita przez złodzieja we własnym domu. April bojąc się podobnego losu kupiła sobie broń by móc się bronić jednak na wszelki wypadek zawsze nosiła ją przy sobie ukrytą w torbie. Na początku czerwca w jej życiu znowu nadeszły gorsze czasy: podczas karambolu na autostradzie w samochodzie uwięziona została żona polityka, która pijana spowodowała wypadek. Z powodu okoliczności na April spadła odpowiedzialność by pomóc ofiarom tego wypadku. Jej kolega Harry Kasprovski chciał ratować kobietę lecz na miejscu okazało się, że samochód jest połączony z innym wozem w którym również przebywał uwięziony człowiek w cięższym stanie. Sytuacja była trudna i nie mogli ratować ich równocześnie więc musieli wybierać. April dokonała wyboru, pomogli najpierw mężczyźnie. Kobieta tego nie przeżyła. Po tym wypadku przełożeni April zawiesili ją w obowiązkach obarczając winą za zaniedbanie obowiązków. Od tego czasu kobieta nie pracowała, czekając na postępowanie sądowe. Relacje Mama- jej stosunki z mamą były dobre do czasu gdy nie umarł ojciec. Od tego momentu jej matka przelała całą swoją miłość na najmłodsze dziecko tak podobne do swego męża. Ich stosunki ochłodziły się a w końcu April zerwała kontakt z matką gdy dowiedziała się, że jej rodzicielka posłała syna na studia lekarskie jej samej żałując na to pieniędzy. Tata- April kochała swojego ojca, bardzo cierpiała po jego stracie. Henry- jej stosunki z bratem były skomplikowane. Obydwoje za sobą nie przepadali i często się kłócili. Abby - ona i April były ze sobą bardzo związane. Siostra jest jej najbliższą osobą, trudno było jej przeżyć wyjazd Abby do Oregonu. Po śmierci ojca Abby opiekowała się nią, zawsze była za nią. Ruby- jest ona pierwszą osobą którą Blake spotyka po zamieszkach w ratuszu. Ich stosunki można określić jako dobre. April uważa Ruby za rozsądną i życzliwą osobę, docenia jej pomoc. Malcolm Boulevard- On i April mają na razie pozytywne relacje. Po wyczynie Malcolma kobieta trochę się go bała ale widząc jak cierpi potrafiła zrozumieć jego czyn i to, że był to jednorazowy błąd. Uważa, że Malcolm jest spokojnym i dobrym człowiekiem który jeszcze wiele razy może pomóc grupie. Michael Boulevard- wydaje jej się sympatycznym, starszym panem. Nic więcej o nim nie wie. Lindsay Moore - dobre. Lindsay i ona raczej się rozumieją, nie ma między nimi konfliktów. April jest jej wdzięczna za okazaną dobroć. Mark Moore - podobnie jak z Lindsay, są w dobrych stosunkach. April docenia opanowanie mężczyzny, a on póki co zdaje się ufać April (świadczyć może o tym moment gdy pozwala zachować jej broń Cary). Wyatt Moore - trudno jej cokolwiek powiedzieć o tym dziecku. Bruce Storm- ich stosunku są raczej pozytywne, nie ma między nimi konfliktów mimo to, że pomysły wojskowego nie zawsze jej się podobają. Cara Quigley - April i Cara od początku są wrogo do siebie nastawione. Dochodziło między nimi do konfliktów, Blake nie znosi kobiety i od razu otwarcie to wyznaje. Irytuje ją jej lekkomyślność i brak zachowania powagii w niektórych sytuacjach. Zniknięcie Cary na początku ją wkurza lecz potem odczuwa wyraźną ulgę, że kobieta opuściła obóz. Evelin Philips- nie zna jej. Alan Valentine - nie zna go, jest dla niej obojętny chociaż widzi, że mężczyzna chce pomóc grupie.